1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for updating a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag value of a transferred object, and more particularly, to a method and system for updating an RFID tag value of a transferred object by which when the property right of the object using the RFID is transferred, the RFID tag value attached to the object is updated from the RFID tag value of the transferor to the RFID tag value of the transferee without leaking the open RFID value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) is a sensor technology by which an electronic chip is attached to an object and by using wireless communication technologies, information on the object is confirmed and surrounding situational information is sensed. An RFID tag uses an electronic product code (EPC) in order to indicate its uniqueness. If the EPC is used, a predetermined object can be identified uniquely around the globe.
Meanwhile, since RFID is performed through wireless communication, the RFID can be easily evesdropped on. Accordingly, a method to protect privacy when the RFID is used is needed.
As solutions for protecting privacy, there are methods, including that by which a locking key is used to protect privacy such that an open RFID value such as the EPC code cannot be used, that by which an open RFID value is stored in a separate database, and that by which a meta ID value is exchanged between an RFID tag and an RFID reader such that only RFID readers knowing the key value can identify the open RFID value.
However, though these methods can solve the evesdropping problem while the owner of an object holds and manages the object, there is a problem that when the ownership of the object is transferred by a transferor using RFID for a transferee, the RFID locking is released and can be evesdropped on.
In order to solve this problem, there are methods such as kill tag that makes RFID unable to be used at all, and a blocking tag that makes an RFID reader unable to read an RFID tag. However, these methods also have a problem that the RFID cannot be used permanently or temporarily.